


just another petty theft

by Cerberusia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ugh, you're no fun." This is a lie: riling up Nijimura is one of the greatest joys in Shougo's life. "Anyway, I got an idea for a sex thing we should try."</p><p>(They try it. It goes terribly, horribly wrong).</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another petty theft

**Author's Note:**

> For the noncon_meme @ DW prompt _The bottom has a rape fantasy that the top is fulfilling, but before long, the top is actually raping the bottom._ Speaking of which, go prompt there! Go fill there!  
>  Title from, of course, Siken's _Wishbone_.

"So, I was thinking," begins Shougo, throwing himself down on the sofa, and Nijimura immediately shuts his textbook with a sigh. Shougo sidles closer to him; Nijimura looks at him suspiciously from the corner of his eye. "Hey, you don't need to make _that_ face," Shougo complains, "I just had an idea."

"Most of your ideas are terrible," says Nijimura, still not turning to face him. "Why are you even in my house right now?" Shougo shuffles sideways until their thighs are pressed together, leaning in uncomfortably close.

"Why, because I wanted to _see_ you of course, Nijimura-sempai," he says in a breathy high-pitched voice, fluttering his lashes. Nijimura remains unmoved. Shougo reverts to his normal tone: "Actually I was thinking about sex."

Nijimura's eyebrows raise briefly. "You usually are."

"Ahhh, Nijimura-sempai's so _cold_ ," he whines, this time affecting Ryouta's voice; Nijimura just narrows his eyes and waits.

"Ugh, you're no fun." This is a lie: riling up Nijimura is one of the greatest joys in Shougo's life. "Anyway, I got an idea for a sex thing we should try."

"If it's something you saw in a porno, we're not doing it," says Nijimura at once.

"Definitely no fun," complains Shougo, although really half the fun of their fuck-buddy relationship is talking Nijimura into things. "Anyway, I didn't see it in a porno." Hentai manga doesn't count as a porno, right? "Basically: how about you pin me down and fuck me while I make like I don't want it?"

 _Now_ Nijimura turns to face him, his eyebrows flying up his forehead.

"You _what_?" he says. " _Why?_ "

"Because it'd be fun, that's why. C'mon, Niji, don't pretend like you've never wanted to give me what-for. You like fucking me and you like beating me up: it's the perfect combination!"

"And what do _you_ get out of it?" Nijimura's still squinting at him suspiciously, but he hasn't shoved him off the sofa yet, which is a good sign. "And don't call me that."

"Fantastic sex, I hope," says Shougo smugly.

"While pretending that you don't want it." Nijimura's voice is flat and his face set in its usual slight scowl, but Shougo can see the wheels turning.

"Yeah," he says, leaning back and spreading his legs wider, "So we can get really rough. I think it'd be hot."

"You have strange tastes."

"That's what you said about ass-to-mouth, and you remember how that went?" Shougo does. Shougo will remember Nijimura unexpectedly moaning like an AV star with Shougo's tongue up his arse for the rest of his _life_. "So is that a yes?"

"I suppose I could indulge you this once," says Nijimura, and Shougo knows he's won.

~*~*~

They start off in Nijimura's room, which is very small and, for a teenage boy, very neat. Not that Shougo gives a shit: so long as there's room to fuck on every available surface, it's good enough for him. There's something very satisfying about shoving a guy into a wall and then sticking your hand down his pants.

But all Nijimura does to start with is put his hands on Shougo's hips and kiss him. They don't really do much kissing: it's not like they're boyfriends, so it's limited to occasional messy tongue-wrestling in the middle of sex. Maybe they should do it more often, though, because Nijimura's pretty good; Shougo's pretty sure he's not, but it's obviously enough to get Nijimura hot, so it's good enough.

Abruptly Nijimura shoves his hands in Shougo's back pockets, grabs a double handful of his arse, and picks him up. _Jesus._ Shougo clings to Nijimura's shoulders, overwhelmed by surprise and lust. They're of a height, so it hadn't occurred to him that Nijimura could do that so easily - nor that he'd like it so much.

Shougo's back hits the mattress; Nijimura lands on top of him and immediately strips him of his shirt - Shougo briefly remembers his manner with the two younger brothers Nijimura - then starts undoing his belt, reminding him that he should be resisting. He shoves at Nijimura's shoulders and Nijimura is briefly repulsed, but those years of karate which Shougo was never disciplined enough for must be what gives him the ability to dive back in and wrestle Shougo so he's lying on his stomach, his weight trapped his arms under his chest, his trousers and underwear being efficiently dragged off.

Shougo struggles and swears; behind him, a zipper goes down. The sound gets him hotter, because he knows what's to come.

Then Nijimura leans over and says in his ear: "Shut the fuck up, Haizaki." He sounds cold, venomous. Shougo is unpleasantly reminded of the various lectures delivered in that tone, but shakes it off. He doesn't stop struggling, of course, even as Nijimura's dry fingers play with his hole and he's so _close_ to getting what he wants.

"You're a selfish brat," says Nijimura in the same nasty tone, and the wind goes out of Shougo's sails.

He feels hot and cold in all the wrong places. He's genuinely creeped out. This isn't fun any more. God, Nijimura is going to make such a face when he realises that he's been wheedled into trying a kink it turns out Shougo's too pussy for.

"Oi, stop," he says, wriggling uncomfortably, and Nijimura -- keeps going. Why isn't he stopping? Oh right, it's roleplay, he's expected to protest: he has a safeword for when he really needs to stop. What's the safeword?

What's the safeword?

"Stoppit," he says again, louder. Nijimura just presses him harder into the mattress and rubs his dick through Shougo's arsecrack. For someone who was so dismissive to begin with, he's certainly into it now, thinks Shougo bitterly.

What the fuck is the safeword?

"Apples!" he says, remembering at last. "Nijimura, apples!" Such a stupid safeword, but Nijimura had insisted on one and it was all Shougo could think of at the time.

Nijimura moves, thank god -- but only so he can hold Shougo's hands in one of his and open the lube with the other. He continues to pin Shougo with his weight while slicking up his cock - the wet sounds trigger a mixture of fear and arousal in Shougo.

"Fucking _stop it_ , Nijimura!" he yells, squirming as much as he can. "I'm not playing around!"

"Neither am I," says Nijimura, only a little breathless from the exertion of keeping Shougo still, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Shougo's arsehole. "I'm giving you what you want."

"What - no, Nijimura, I don't - _shit_." Nijimura's cock breaches him suddenly, forcefully, knocking the breath out of him.

"Shut up, Haizaki," Nijimura tells him, shoving his cock right up Shougo's arse. Shougo gurgles: it doesn't _hurt_ , exactly, but being suddenly filled without prep is pretty uncomfortable. And Nijimura just pulls out and shoves right back in. _Fuck,_ , Shougo's gonna feel that tomorrow.

" _Nijimura_ ," he pleads, writhing helplessly under him. Nijimura's mouth is still right by his ear, so he picks up on all his pleased little noises. Why is his sempai doing this? Why won't he stop? Why does Shougo feel so weak?

Nijimura ignores him and sets a brutal pace, one of his hands gripping Shougo's and pinning them to the mattress, the other digging into his hip. Shougo is aware of Nijimura's cock sliding in and out of him like he hasn't been since their first time. He swears again and thrashes about, trying to break Nijimura's hold, but that just makes the dick inside him hit uncomfortable places and Nijimura bite the back of his neck so hard Shougo can feel blood trickle from the wound and fuck, _fuck_ why did he ever think that would be sexy?

" _Fuck, ow_ ," he snarls. "Fuck you, Nijimura, that _hurt_."

"Then be good," says Nijimura shortly, before gasping wetly. Shougo's stomach flips: he can hardly ever get Nijimura to make noise during sex even when he tries, but now he's doing all he can to get Nijimura off him, Nijimura just can't contain himself?

He can't make himself admit defeat and stop struggling, but he doesn't want Nijimura to take a chunk out of his neck again, so he twists and snarls but not too hard, hoping that Nijimura will relax and let down his guard, but Nijimura just squeezes tighter as he starts letting out little cut-off groans and jerking his hips faster. Shougo bows his head, closes his eyes, and waits for it to be over.

" _Ungh_ ," Nijimura chokes out at last, his hips buck wildly for a long moment, and Shougo feels profound relief. Nijimura releases his wrists as he slowly grinds his cock into him, riding the aftershocks, but Shougo can't gather the energy to kick him in the face like he deserves.

Finally, Nijimura pulls out. Shougo feels come start to trickle down his inner thigh. Abruptly, big hands take his shoulders and roll him over. The light is blinding after having pressed his face into the blankets, and Shougo has to throw an arm over his eyes. He feels wetness and bites his lip.

"Good boy," says Nijimura, still breathless, seizing Shougo's half-hard dick in his hand and jacking it just the way he likes. "Good boy." Shuffling, then warm breath over the head of his cock, then Nijimura's mouth.

It's a good blowjob, because Nijimura's had plenty of practice over these past few months and because he's really going for it: he laves his tongue over the head and in the slit and rolls Shogo's balls in his hand and makes little noises around it and generally gives every appearance of being desperate to have Shougo's dick in his mouth. But even while his cock gets hard and tingling spreads up his spine, there's a hollowness in Shougo's stomach that has nothing to do with his teenage boy's appetite.

He comes at last, but there's little pleasure in it. As Nijimura wipes off his mouth then crawls up the bed to flop next to Shougo in the afterglow, he thinks maybe he won't come round for a while.


End file.
